


隔离感（三）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [4]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust
Relationships: kaju, 卡鞠, 李艺彤/鞠婧祎, 青彤
Series: 隔离感 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608616
Kudos: 1





	隔离感（三）

其实鞠婧祎和李艺彤，最早是没有任何交集的。

虽然入团发布会时，李艺彤就在她隔壁。那时候的她，对这个黑乎乎又有些莽撞还带着个无法理解的白发卡的人完全没有兴趣。当她用一曲《都是夜风惹的祸》在第一届红白歌会上贡献了打破S队完胜的表演时，李艺彤还和好友在中心看美少女战士。

那时候的鞠婧祎还是个瘦瘦小小的邻家姑娘，就像会拉着她让她伸出瘦小的胳膊比谁的皮肤更白的班上同学。但她的目标明确而唯一，之所以进这个团，就是为了成为明星。

而李艺彤就像是不知道哪里的野草突然冒出来一样，成了第一届总选上唯一的不确定。

那一年第一届总决选，整个N队只有3个人进了TOP16，只有她和李艺彤同为神七成员。

她当然关注过李艺彤究竟如何在残酷的粉丝市场中成为黑马，但那一套她实在玩不来，李艺彤所说的所感兴趣的，除了她也会看一些的动漫外，其他的她真的不懂。既然不懂，那就听她说就好了，何况李艺彤说话挺有趣。也不知道怎么回事，李艺彤总是能戳中她的笑点，别人听来一点都不好笑的地方，她却笑个没完。

她也没想到，李艺彤也成了她的“不确定”。

半推半就搞CP是当时每个人都默认的做法。严格来说还不是她们自己搞，主场在粉丝那儿。对于鞠婧祎而言，既然关系好，表现出来也无妨，粉丝要做什么那是他们的事。

不过，全身心对一个人的粉丝和全身心对两个人的，你会想要哪一种呢？这是个不需要进行的选择。

只有唯饭才能带来最大的利益。但唯饭和CP饭并不绝对冲突，两者兼得，才是上上之选。

鞠婧祎当然有自己的大势CP，甚至不止一个。但经过和林月吵架的事之后，她才忽然强烈意识到，其实并没有谁能够成为她的同路人。

因为吵架气到半夜睡不着，她推开了舞蹈房的门。已经是凌晨三点，一个熟悉的身影仍然在练习公演舞蹈。

是李艺彤。

有些吃惊但心里某处又觉得理所当然。她悄声关上门，视线随着李艺彤不到位的动作而终于感觉到一种强烈的认同感。一曲完毕，李艺彤走向她，递给她一瓶矿泉水。李艺彤不断地喘气，甚至说不出来话。鞠婧祎听到她边喘边咽下唾液缓解，又看到她脸上的汗从额头、鬓角、发边全面扑下，真像是刚从水里捞出来一样。早就耳闻李艺彤拼了命地在学舞，但是真正看到何谓“拼了命”，才觉得自己的努力还远远不够。

“你觉得……怎么样？”李艺彤喘得厉害，声音都有些变调。

“你太僵硬了。动作是很熟练，不过因为身体太僵硬所以所有的表现都大打折扣。”

啊，说得太直接了。鞠婧祎立刻意识到这一点。就像是之前吵架的事重演，鞠婧祎有些自暴自弃，破罐子破摔一般地想，这样说话肯定会被讨厌的。可是说都说了，还能怎么样呢，算了，但是可别吵架了，好累。

“果然是这样吗。熟能生巧，那看来我还得多练练才行。”李艺彤用毛巾擦干了头上的汗，运动着身体准备再次开始练习。

鞠婧祎看着她又重复跳了两遍。第二遍曲子结束，她走上前给李艺彤指导起来。

“你想要练到哪个水准？”

“如果可以在大家里能够不那么‘显眼’就好了。”

“你完全没有基础，这很难，而且需要时间，一年内恐怕都很难出成果。何况就算有了成果，团里还有其他舞蹈好的成员，你也是很难靠舞蹈出众的。”

“那需要多久呢？练到‘不显眼’。”

李艺彤没有理会鞠婧祎多余的话。

“说实话我不清楚。这需要时间。”

“也是啊，”李艺彤喃喃自语，一滴汗从她额边滚落，滑过脸颊，“没关系，我再练会儿。”

鞠婧祎拿过毛巾向她走来，李艺彤本想接，“谢”字都到了嘴边，鞠婧祎却直接上手，替她擦干了脸上的汗。

李艺彤心头一动，一种强烈的被照顾的感觉在心底铺展开来。

“鞠ちゃん好温柔啊。”

“叫我小鞠就好了。我不是觉得ちゃん这个称呼怪，而是跟在我的姓后面用，好奇怪啊。”

“我可以不和她们一样叫你小鞠吗？”

“可以啊，你想叫我什么？”

“我还没想好，等我想好了，我再用新称呼叫你吧，到时候小鞠不能拒绝。”

很神奇，本来是想拒绝的，可是当李艺彤用试探又小心的视线看她时，她就忘了要说什么了。

凌晨五点，两个人并排靠墙坐着有一搭没一搭地聊天。远远地望着舞蹈房的时钟，镜子里遥远的自己和对方，就仿佛看着未来。

“今天我和林月吵架了。我都忘了是为了什么，只记得她对我说，‘你就不能停下来等等我吗’？”

“噗……”李艺彤没忍住笑出了声，“对不起，继续继续。”

鞠婧祎却对她的反应更感兴趣。“你也觉得很滑稽吧？”

“我只是没想到，林月竟然会说这种话，不过好像也挺符合她的。”

“老实说我有点幻灭。欸，也不能这么说，我是觉得，我理想中的她，应该不是会说这种话的人，但是实际上她这么说了。这让我觉得有点，不知道该怎么办了。”

鞠婧祎皱着眉看向李艺彤，李艺彤其实挺好看。

稍微停顿了一小会儿，她又继续说道：“我们可以一起前进一起进步，这种让我停下来等等是啥子意思嘛。凭什么啊，我又不傻。而且本来就该大家各自向着各自的目标前进……林月突然这么说，让我，五味杂陈。”

“理想破灭？”

“倒也没那么严重。就是突然认清了周围和自己，原来——”

——原来真的无法依赖任何人，哪怕是同路人之间的短暂互相依靠，也是不存在的。

声音戛然而止。看鞠婧祎似乎陷入了自己的思考中，李艺彤没有追问。

鞠婧祎是被李艺彤叫醒的，她不知不觉地靠着李艺彤睡着了。完全没清醒过来的她被李艺彤半拖半拉最后索性背回了房间。在门口道了别，因为室友还在睡，她悄声爬回自己的床，整个人完全不清醒，但脑袋里却还循环李艺彤练舞的身影，她脸上的汗水，她眼下的暗色，还有她说的话。

“没关系，我再练会儿。”“鞠酱早点休息吧，我再试一次。”“我再来一遍。”

也不知道自己睡着那会儿，她有没有再悄悄跳一遍。那首歌她跳了多少遍来着。

鞠婧祎很快陷入梦乡，完全睡死了过去。

因为都进了神七的缘故，鞠婧祎开始在很多时候接触到李艺彤。李艺彤在成员中间所表现出来的插科打诨、“中央空调”之类，像极了小时候班里的假小子，和那天夜里练舞练到说不出来话的李艺彤完全不同。

这个人究竟是怎样的一个人呢？鞠婧祎偶尔会想起这个疑惑，但更多时候已经在和李艺彤不断增加的交往中自然遗忘了这件事。

不知不觉间习惯了李艺彤“小鞠小鞠”或是“青韦青韦”叫自己的声音，也习惯了身边总是有这个人出现，在狭窄拥挤的小饭店点单时转过身就可以抱住她同样小的身体，走在路上想要挽着谁时做出行动了才意识到挽住的依然是她。

这让鞠婧祎很安心，她对这种安心感既讨厌又想要沉溺。

习惯了一起走，习惯了总是在一起，也习惯了与对方的各种拥抱，挨着坐甚至坐到对方身上，躺在一起午睡，一起去剧场一起逛超市。

总的来说，李艺彤是个很懂分寸的人。

她和林月说话时，才看到李艺彤正在和马晓叶打闹，约好了公演结束后一起去吃饭看电影，本想叫上她，却发现已经找不见她人。

这种事一次两次还好，三次以上之后，鞠婧祎就猛然意识到她是故意的。

一次和S队的成员出去玩晚归，在门口被李艺彤撞上，李艺彤倒是没表现出什么奇怪的，打了个招呼就走了，跟往常没什么不同，反而是她莫名有一种被捉奸的感觉。

鞠婧祎不是没谈过恋爱，可是女生之间有占有欲不是很正常的吗。

大概是在第二届总选前，鞠婧祎又和林月吵了一架。

面对对方“你可以不要一直念叨我吗，你又不是我妈，干吗事事都管”的质问时，在一瞬间，鞠婧祎感到自己非常可笑。

但她还是十分认真地反思了自己，面对李艺彤林月她们，她似乎特别容易念叨起来。

“李艺彤，你这样下去身体肯定无法支撑你练舞，且不说你现在达到的程度还远不到上得了台面的时候，就是减肥，你这种减法也会很快给身体带来负担。万一你在公演舞台上晕倒了怎么办，万一你晕在了车里或者飞机上呢。上次公演还记得吧，站在舞台上下一秒就要倒了，怎么回事，不就是你平时过度减肥还过度训练的后果吗？！”

“李艺彤，你这妆化得……啧啧啧。你这眼影，涂得也太不堪入目了吧，哈哈哈哈哈。你看看你的粉，都没抹匀，还有唇彩。哎哟，你这双眼皮贴，是要笑死我吗。”

“李艺彤，你让我非常担心你的自理能力，真亏伯父伯母居然放心把你一个人丢到这儿。不会做饭洗衣就算了，连叠衣服都不会，你到底咋长起来的哟。”

鞠婧祎忽然间想起，那次好像自己直接帮她把衣服叠完了，也没让她学。

以后可不能这样了，不然李艺彤以后要完蛋了。

正陷入思考的时候，窗户上传来了熟悉的敲击声。之前同住的成员退团了，如今这间房只有鞠婧祎一个人住。

“李艺彤你怎么总是在洗衣服？”

“那我有啥办法，换了衣服就要洗，洗了衣服就要过来晾。发生什么事了吗，看你这眉头皱得。”

“没什么，和一人吵架了。”

“林月？”

“嗯。”

“李艺彤，认真回答我一个问题。我是不是很招人烦？”

“没有啊，林月这么说你了？这是污蔑！完全不这么觉得，青韦可是最好的人了。”

“也没有，你会不会觉得我老是念叨你，说话还总是没个底线，显得很不近人情？”

“其实，就你说我的那些，我还挺高兴的。因为你说意味着我是你在乎的朋友嘛，不然以你的性格，才不会理我呢。至于不近人情，老实说我也很喜欢，就是要一针下来，我才能被扎痛，不至于太飘。”

悄声说完这些，李艺彤又撑着晾衣杆把衣服挂了上去。

一时无话，鞠婧祎和往常一样安静地看着她晾衣服。也是习惯了，李艺彤晾内衣也不避讳她。

“李艺彤，下次陪我去逛街吧，我要去买新的bra了，最近感觉尺寸有点不对。”

“啊，你要买新的什么？”

“内衣、胸罩！”

“噢，”饶有趣味的一声，又故作孟浪地盯着鞠婧祎的胸部看了一圈，“二次发育？”

鞠婧祎直接冲出了房门作势要打她，整个人都熟透了。李艺彤立刻扑通跪下，抱着鞠婧祎的腰连忙喊“我错了我错了”。

这样的情景早已不是第一次，鞠婧祎虽然没打她，但也气得回了房间，关上了窗。看到李艺彤赔笑的脸，甚至拉上了窗帘。

不过老实说，收到李艺彤送的生日礼物——“儿童内衣”的时候，鞠婧祎莫名地很开心，开心之余，心情又有些复杂。

是她喜欢的款式，尺寸也对，布料质地很好，穿上很舒服。可是，一想到是李艺彤在她不知道的时候挑选好送给她的时候，心情就有些不太一样。她说不清是哪里不对，可就是，有什么地方怪怪的。就像是在阳光孕育蜂蜜糖分的午后，甜腻被拉长，心上某处痒痒的，却不知该如何安抚。摸不对，轻抚不对，揉也不对，她不知道该怎么缓解这种有点像悸动的心情，在温暖的午后躺了一下午，甚至憋出些汗来。

晚上洗澡时脱下那件内衣，捏着柔和布料，她并拢了双腿，手上满是汗。

夏天悄然而至。


End file.
